Question: What is the greatest prime factor of $3^7+6^6$?
Solution: $3^7+6^6 = 3^6\cdot3+3^6\cdot 2^6 = 3^6(3+2^6) = 3^6\cdot 67.$ Thus the greatest prime factor is $\boxed{67}$.